


A Delicious Change

by glompcat



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, but I assume if you are here, but still, seeking out fic, so there is a real good chance it sucks, spoilers for Part 1, this is my first time writing in the second person, you prob. already finished Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glompcat/pseuds/glompcat
Summary: An attempt at a character study.What Prudence might have been thinking just before the final scene of Part One.





	A Delicious Change

**Author's Note:**

> I essentially watched this show in just one sitting, and then this morning read all eight issues of the comic (which is different enough from the show it did nothing to help me better understand the characters).
> 
> Which is to say I am not sure of this at all, but I can't stop wondering about what Prudence might have been thinking when she first encountered Sabrina _after_ Sabrina signed her name away, and how the Weird Sisters came to seemingly accept Sabrina as one of their own.
> 
> Plus you know, I just ship Sabrina and Prudence really really hard and I really do think that once she gets over whatever jealousy she's prob. going to have around it, the proximity to Satan being close to Sabrina affords would be rather intoxicating and seductive to Prudence.

You know something is different as soon as you see her.

How could you not, you can scarcely recognize her!

It isn’t her hair (although you do like it better this way) that alerts you to the change, but her eyes and her stance and her… _power_.

Oh, her ever swelling indescribable power!

As if the cant of her smirk and the absence of any sparkle in her eyes and the roll of her hips as she walked was not already enough, you can feel _His_ presence when she approaches, so close, so near.

There is a flare of envy, all consuming, burning you up from the inside.

How dare this half-breed, this mongrel who rejected His love, who refused to sign His book, how dare she be the object of His affections and not _you_ who has always been so devout.

Are you not also a daughter of a High Priest?

You have never strayed from the Path of Night, have never so much as doubted his ways.

Why is she worthy of this honor, and not you?

The fire dies as quickly as it manifested, for you could never be mad at your Dark Lord.

Nor could you fully will yourself to despise her, you never could, not even when she was at her most insufferable.

Besides, the appeal of basking so close to His power is incredibly intoxicating, and you are drawn to the power like a moth to a flame.

When she makes clear her intention to integrate herself with your sisters, you smile and draw her close, your heart and tattered soul singing a contact high as your flesh touches hers.

Satan-touched, everything about her has been made so deliciously unholy and oh, oh how you bask in His glory.

Together the four of you set out across the school, the new way of things settling in place.

Hand in hand in hand you stride with your sisters at your side, Sabrina now with you.

And the Dark Lord so clearly with her.

Her touch is seductive and powerful and oh, oh how you revel in the Evil you can sense in her heart.

It had been worth putting up with the moralistic pouting nag she had once been, truly, to be so close to the true witch she has become.

To enjoy such proximity to His presence.

You turn to her and smile, and she smirks in return, causing your insides to flutter with a delicious thrill.

So long as you keep her close, you know you will nearer to Him, and as you fantasize about drawing your lips closer to hers, you realize there is nothing you have ever wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this let me take my mind off of the horrible current events of this morning for a little while, where someone decided to slaughter members of my religion in the middle of a baby naming ceremony. So you know... getting my mind off things is something at the very least.
> 
> Anyway it was fun trying to get into the head of someone super devoted to the strange twisted religion of Witches in this show. I really look forward to Part 2 and seeing the person Sabrina is growing into, and how everyone around her reacts to the new her.


End file.
